The present invention relates to the examination of optical devices for weak spots, or damage prone areas, particularly when the weakness is due to an impurity on the optical surface.
Modern day applications of laser devices call for increasingly powerful and precise beams. Such applications require high resolution optical devices such as lenses, filters, and mirrors. The application of large intensities of laser energy to these devices frequently destroys them during operation. Often the level of intensity required for experimental applications (such as the Projects Nova and Novette at the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory) is so high that pretesting of the optical device at the required intensities would be impractical. The level of effort required to prepare for and execute the desired experiments, however, is very high and so an effective means of pretesting such devices is desirable.
Presently there are no commercially available devices capable of "stress testing" a particular optical device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,865, issued Dec. 28, 1976 to Milam, et al, teaches an instrument capable of analyzing the cause of damage to optical devices. It provides for subjecting the device to a damaging energy and intensity and then analyzing the damage from the standpoint of time and applied power in order to determine the one or more of several reasons for the laser induced damage. While Milam is helpful in improving system design or production techniques, it requires that damage actually occur and only indirectly identifies flaws through analysis of the parameters of the damaging event. The tested device clearly can no longer be used.